Save My Heart
by Li'l Miss May
Summary: Riley and Albus were destined to meet. But, were they destined to be together?
1. Meet And Greets

**Hi! It's Ari! I have a new story idea, and I want your opinion. I'm going to call it Keep You British Tongue Tied, and it's a Percabeth story. Annabeth is a British spy and Percy is a friendless loser. And, what will happen when they meet?**

**DISCLAIMER: If I were J.K. Rowling, would I be on FanFiction? NO! **

**Love you guys.**

* * *

I rolled over and stuffed a pillow over my head to stifle the screams coming from my twin sister, Stella Mackenzie Hotz. "Stella," I mumbled, "Can't you just shut up? It's like, four in the morning!"

My dog, Pinky, hopped up beside me on my comforter. Pinky was my pet labrador retriever who was as pink as pink lemonade. We didn't have a clue why she's pink. Rumour has it her last owner dyed her that color. We'll never know, though. Its kind've sad, actually.

"Riley, honest to God, there is a spider on my duvet! It's really big! I swear on Pinky, it's a black widow!" Stella screamed.

"I hope it bites you," I muttered. Stella kept screaming until I yelled, "Fine! I'll kill the little bugger!"

"Thank God." Stella said. "I was getting tired of screaming."

I picked up Stella's Miu Miu wedge and smacked the poor thing. It splattered on contact, leaving some wet stuff behind. "Ugh," I moaned, "That thing's guts are on your blanket."

"Ohhh myy God!" Stella yelled. I sighed and tried to go back to sleep. "Hey! You used my ah-dorable black Miu Miu wedges! I was gonna wear them tomorrow! You've ruined everything!"

"Who cares?" I muttered.

"I do!" Stella screeched. I honestly felt like my eardrums were broken.

"Shut. Up." I said to Stella. "We have to Hogwarts tomoro-today, actually, and I'd like to get some rest."

Stella flopped down onto the covers with a mighty _huh!_, and settled back into her bed, avoiding the spider guts completely.

Next thing I know, it was six-thirty, and the train left at ten.

"Ehmagawd!" Stella yelled, "I don't know what to wear!" She flopped down on the bed in defeat.

"Well, you could wear the wedges," I teased. Stella whipped the spider-gutted shoe at me. I ducked. "Ha, you missed!" Stella whipped the other Miu Miu at me. It bonked me on the head. "Oww," I whined, "That hurt."

"I hope it did," Stella muttered.

"Ha-ha, very funny," I said, looking through the closet for my turquoise sweater dress, white tights, and navy blue boots.

"Heyy," Stella moaned, "I wanted to wear that."

"Fine. Here you go," I chucked the outfit at Stella.

_Wow_, I thought, _Back to school is always crazy._

I rifled through the closet a bit more and found my favourite T, the navy blue one with the "Nobody knows the truffles I've seen," printed on it. "Should I wear this?" I asked Stella cautiously.

"Nope. How 'bout... this v-neck black tee, lavender blazer, and white skirt?" Stella asked, holding the outfit out to me.

"Nah." I said. "How about this: my truffle shirt, white skinny jeans, and, those navy blue boots?" I pointed to the boots Stella was holding.

"Fine." She sighed and handed the boots over to me.

"Yes," I hissed, pumping my arm in victory. I threw my outfit on and made my way to the cramped bathroom. Truth be told, our house was kind of small, so me and Stell got the master bedroom with the attached bathroom, and my mum got the smaller bedroom. It worked out fine.

I stared into the mirror, wondering how my hair gets so tangled when I'm sleeping. I pulled out my toothbrush, peered in the cabinet 'til I found the toothpaste, and turned the water on. I put my toothbrush under the running water, turned the water off, put the toothpaste on, turned the water back on, ran my toothbrush under the water again, turned the water off, and scrubbed. I scrubbed until the morning breath was gone. Then, I sighed and went to the kitchen to get my breakfast, consisting of cold cereal, toast, bacon, and sunny-side-up eggs, just how I liked them. Stella pranced down the stairs, dressed in the sweater dress I wanted to wear. "Stell," I said, "Here's breakfast."

"Yum," she said when she saw the table.

Soon, my mother was kissing us good-bye, giving us galleons and sickles for the trolley, and then we were on the train. Just like that, I swear.

"RILES!" screamed my old friend, Brittney. She then enveloped me in a tackle-hug.

"Britt." I said with absolutely no enthusiasm.

"Hey, where's your enthusiasm?" she asked, and then tilted her head, getting a look at my outfit. "Loove the shoes, BTW."

I sighed and said, "Thanks, Brittney. Can I find Albus and them now?"

"Fine," she said with a touch of loneliness. I felt bad for her, then remembered I had my own friends, and that I should've felt blessed for so many friends. I ignored this thought and continued on my way 'til I saw Albus, my longtime crush.

"Hey... what's your name?" Albus asked, staring at me in confusion.

I blushed. "Riley Hotz. Riley Ariana Hotz."

The black-haired boy in the back hooted, "Ain't that the truth?"

I rolled my eyes. The red-haired girl on the left rolled her eyes too, and said, "Guys, quit being immature. It's sickening." She turned to me. "Rose. You're Riley." I blushed again. She gestured to Albus. "I heard the commotion. Naturally, James would think you were hot. He's desperate. Don't pay any attention to him."

I gave a nervous giggle and sat down next to Rose. Before long, I was friends with all the guys, and then I suggested, "Why don't we play a game?"

Albus shrugged. "Why not? What game?"

"Spin the bottle," I said defiantly.

"Sure, anything for some lip from my ladiess." James said from the back, earning a round of laughter.

"Okay, anyone have a bottle?" I said just as the trolley came by.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" The kindly, old woman asked.

"Sure." I said, "Can I have a chocolate frog, four Bernie Bott's, and a Cauldron Cake?" I handed her two galleons, and got my treats in return.

"Ohh, yum," I moaned, tearing into the Bernie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

"Can I have one?" Albus asked, a little too innocently.

"Nope. They're mine, I love Bernie Bott's." I said, then stuck my tongue out at Albus.

He pouted, as did the other boys in the cabin. "So," he said later, "How about that game?"

"Not yet," I muttered through a mouthful of cotton-candy flavoured jelly beans.

"Okay," James hollered, "I spin first!" He spun the bottle and it landed on Rose. She paled and said, "Jamesie, dearest cousin, on the ch-" She was cut off by James kissing her on the lips. After he finished, she huffed and spun. It landed on Scorpius. They both blushed.

"Can I spin again?" asked Rose.

"Nope," I replied, "One spinsie per turn," I said, mocking the way Rose said, 'Jamesie.'

"'Kay," James said, "Now you two lovebirds can smooch the day away." I smacked him on the arm.

"Oww," he moaned. "That hurt. What was that for?"

"For embarrassing your dear cousin." I said, then smacked him again in the same spot, only harder.

"And that was for calling me 'hot'." I said triumphantly. I turned to Rose and said, "Wake me up in five,"

"Okay,"

I laid back on my chair and fell asleep.


	2. Train Trouble

Rose shook me awake. "Riley, you told me to wake you up in five minutes. It's been five minutes already."

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "Thanks," I mumbled, and then turned to the group. "So, what'd I miss?" I looked at the bottle. On me. "Great," I said, "Who spun it?"

James wordlessly pointed to Albus. "This is fantastic," I said sarcastically. I huffed and leaned forward. We snogged. Not much more to say there. Closed-mouth. It was kind've boring, 'cause I'd snogged guys like this before. James wolf-whistled. I turned to him after breaking the snog. "Zip it, Jamesie."

"Riley, did I invite you to my barbecue?" James asked.

"Nope. I don't see why. Barbecues suck." I said back.

"Then why are you all up in my grill?"

I rolled my eyes. "Lame-o. You actually think that's good? _Total_ copyright of Massie Block. That's Mass-ee. Rhymes with classy and sassy. Not May-see." I said.

James rolled his eyes and said, "Spin it, Hotz."

"Shuddup!" I yelled, and then spun the bottle. It landed on Albus. Again. "Bloody heck!" I yelled.

The boys snickered, and Albus said, "The bottle's in loove!" That sent the boys (and me) into hysterics.

"God..." Rose muttered.

Brittany popped her head in. "Hi, Riley!"

I groaned, and then shoved a Chocolate Frog into my mouth to cover the groan. I waved to Brittany.

Albus winked at Brittany and she fainted. Yes, she bloody fainted. Really, Britt? He's not that hot... "Dang it!" I yelled.

"What's wrong, Hotz?" James asked. I rolled my eyes.

"You." I said, "Haha. Just kidding." I leaned over and whispered, "Brittany" in James' ear.

I choked down the remains of my Chocolate Frog. "God, Britt, you scared the heck outta me!"

"Language, Hotz." Brittany said. God. I thought, Does she have ESP or something?

"Watch yours."

"Come on, chickies, let's cool it."

"Shut up, James."

"Nope."

"Loser."

"Chick."

"Dang it, shut up!"

"Language, chicky."

"You know what, James, you watch your language." I said. "Chicky."

The boys cracked up again.

Rose laughed. I chucked Pinky (the stuffed animal, not my precious pooch) at Albus.

"Ambush! Man down!" Albus yelled as he tumbled to the floor of the cabin.

The assistant conductor barged in. "Hello, dearies. Could you quiet down? We can hear you from the front car."

Rose hung her head in shame.

"'Kay." I said. "Can you go now?"

She shuddered at my rudeness.

"Y'know, extremely old lady," James said. The car burst into silent laughter. "We're in the third car. So, naturally, you can hear us. Did you know that you had wrinkles above your eyebrows?"

My body shook with uncontrollable laughter. The 'extremely old lady' left while shaking her head.

"AND STAY OUT!" James hollered after her.

Brittany left the car. I said, "Hey, ya wanna hear a story?"

"Nah." Albus shrugged.

"Aww," I moaned.

"Yep. Anyone else have a story?"

"Nope."

"What are we supposed to do?" I asked.

"Let's play 7 minutes in heaven!"

"Nope. I've had bad experiences."

"How about we get into our robes?" Rose asked.

"'Kay, fine." I pulled my robes out of my bag and ripped off my shirt. "I have a camisole, don't worry,"

I put my shirt on and and said, "Turn around, guys, I'm changing." Rose handed me a towel and I said, "Thanks."

I quickly changed and turned around for eternity (honestly, boys dress _so_ slow). When they were done, I said, "How 'bout we compare wands?"

"Sure." Albus said. He looked _really_ cute in his robes. I pulled out my wand. Holly, phoenix feather, 11 1/2 inches, sturdy, great for Charms.

"Mine is holly, phoenix feather core, 11 1/2 inches, sturdy, and great for Charms." I said.

"I have... elm, dragon heartstring core, 12 inches, flexible, and good for Transfiguration." Albus said.

"Cool. Wanna get back to snogging?" I asked, ever-so-casually.

The boys burst out laughing. Again. "You know what? Shuddup!" I yelled.

"WE'RE HERE!" James shouted.

"GOD, WE ARE!" I yelled. After the train stopped, we heard Hagrid yelling, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

We got into the boats and made our way to the castle.

The Sorting began. "Everdeen, Primrose!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Potter, Albus!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Weasley, Rose!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Me. "Hotz, Riley!" People snickered. "I don't appreciate that!" I called to the buggers on my way up the steps. Albus snorted at my comment.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Yes. I had made it. I was in Gryffindor!

"Hey," Albus greeted me when I sat down at the Gryffindor table. I blushed.

"Riley, congratulations." The Head Girl, Victoire, said. She reached for my hand and shook it.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hall fell silent. He silently made his way to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Rose.

"Hey," he said quietly when he saw her.

Albus high-fived me for the comment earlier. "Thanks! It's what I do best!" I said.

"Meyers, Jasper!"

A pale boy with blonde hair and green eyes made his way up the steps. Dang, was he hot or what?

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat called.

He made his way to our table amid woops and shouts of 'You're hot!'

"Hey," he greeted Albus.

"Hey, man," Albus said.

My heart froze. Two hot first-years in my house? No way! Was I lucky or what?

Rose rolled her eyes and Albus said, "This is Riley," to Jasper.

"Hey" was all I said.

"Man, are you cute!" was the reply. I blushed. Headmistress McGonagall clapped once and the hall quieted.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry!" She yelled.

I smiled. This year was going to be interesting...


End file.
